Patapon: Kompania
Wstęp Po wielkiej bitwie Relif umarł a reszta Herosów nie wiedziała co robić. Jednak nie tylko smoki są problemem świat się zmienia nadchodzi zemsta Umbry... Informacje od edytorów (Czytaj, zanim coś tu napiszesz!) Nie zabijajcie istoty. Niech niezauważalnie śledzi Herosów a ja coś potem o niej zrobie. I skończe wątek z Trójcą -Metallicafun Herosi mogą próbować znaleść Kirę, lecz nie mogą jej odnaleść. Ja to opiszę. -Wielki Sytuacje postaci Wzorem "Niezniszczalnych" robię tabelę z opisanymi sytuacjami w której są postacie, żeby nie było błędów i nieporozumień. Jakby co, poprawcie mnie. -Tydeus *TDT- Zginął, jego nowe wcielenie jest w grupie. *Kira- Zaginęła. *Wojnax- Jest w grupie *Xavery- Jest w grupie *Rainbow- zniknął, buduje fortecę zła, reszta chce go powstrzymać *Auron- Jest w grupie *Devlin- Jest w grupie *Relif- Jest w grupie *iNęciłuska- Jest w grupie Postacie Wzorujcie się na moim przykładzie, pisząc o postaciach. 'Kira' Rodzina: Rodzice: Wielki - ojciec, żywy, Matka: nieznana, zaginęła. Rodzeństwo - brak. Klasa: Wiedźma Wygląd: ... wysoka kobieta w czarnej szacie. ... przygarbiona. Kaptur ... nałożony w taki sposób, że można ... powiedzieć, że ta ... nie ma głowy. Tryb Herosa: Wymiar X Spod jej płaszcza wynuży się wielka, czarna macka, stworzona z cieni. Złapie wroga i wciągnie pod płaszcz. Tam zostaje przeniesiony do wymiaru, w którym spełnią się jego największe koszmary. Więksi przeciwnicy (bossowie) po chwili wyjdą spod płaszcza, lecz bez części HP. Historia: Bez zmian Charakter: Jest zamknięta w sobie i bardzo niemiła, poważna i sarkastyczna. Można ją trochę rozśmieszyć kawałami z kategori czarny humor (kwawały o śmierci i nieszczęściu). obeznanych: jej charakter przypomina połączenia Raven z Młodych Tytanów i Mortici Addams z Rodziny Addamsów. Ciekawoski: Kira może "skoczyć na główkę" w kierunku ziemi i wniknąć w nią. Potem będzie bardzo szybko płynąć pół metra pod ziemią. Następnie się wynurzy. Używając słabych zaklęć, macha rękoma, wokół których pojawi się kolorowe światło (kolor zależy od typu zaklęcia), potem zniknie. Potężniejsze zaklęcia mówi na głos, a jej płaszcz podniesie się w górę (tak, jakby była tam mała eksplozja) i spod niego błyśnie światło (tu też są różne kolory). Naprawdę silne czary wykonuje tak: jej szata (która ma rozcięcie przez środek którą można się okryć) "otwiera się" i wisi w powietrzu, tak, jakby kierowano na nią ciągle powietrze. Kira podnosi ręce i zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu. Wykrzykuje zaklęcie i peleryna zaczyna od środka świecić przez pół sekundy. 'Auron' Rodzina: Tydeus- ojciec. Matka nieznana. Mało wiadomo o dlaszych losach Tydeusa po "Niezniszczalnych".thumb|Charibassa przerobiony na podobiznę Aurona (Wózek i tarcza się nie liczą) Ma starszą siostę, która zmieniła się w lisicę. Klasa: '''Kero. Ma odblokowaną Umiejętność Klasową "Siła kriofeniksa". '''Tryb Herosa: Siła feniksa- to samo co Tydeus, tylko, że w wersji lodowej. Lodowe płomienie! >:D (Ponadto jest odporny na lód i zamrożenia. Nie, żeby nie czuł zimna. Zna zimno, tylko po prostu mu nie przeszkadza.) Ekwipunek: Włócznia Mroźnych Płomieni (włócznia Tydeusa w lodowej wersji) i Lodowa maska (Maska Tydeusa zmieniona.) Historia: Nie jest pewna. Tydeus odszedł od grupy. Nie wiemy, czy przed "Niezniszczalnymi" i "Jednością" miał rodzinę, czy po. Charakter: Porywczy. Interesuje się dziewczynami oraz forsą i pcha się do walki jak wściekły, przekonany, że męstwo to największa zaleta, której jest pełen. Cóż, męstwo a brawura i głupota to co innego. Niemniej, nie jest idiotą. Nie ma żadnego talentu prawdziwego Herosa. Dopiero się uczy, że świata nie ratuje się dla sławy i bogactwa. iNęciłuska cały czas go podrywa i vice versa. Raczej nie przepada za Xaverym. Ciekawostki: Jest po prostu Tydeusem (a raczej jego wcieleniem), tyle, że młodszym i ze zmienionymi siłami. Rodzina nazywała go "Tydeus Junior" lub "Mały Tydeus". Relif Rodzina: Niewiadomothumb|Relif Powiązania: Crew-jego mistrz Klasa: Katiray (używa podwójnego miecza, katan i włóczni) Heromode: Ognisty cyklon. Wokół postaci wytwarza się tornado z ognia które zadaje średnie obrażenia i podpala. Charakter: jest tolerancyjny ale gdy ktoś mówi istne imbeclizmy brutalnie mu to uświadamia. Jest tajemniczy. Lubi mieć rację w sporach. Naogół jest jednak spokojny. Niezbyt lubi TDT. Potrafi się zmieniać w smoka, lecz nie panuje nad tym. Ciekawostka: Na początku miał mieć kaptur. Ulubione EQ: Czarne Żądła- podwójna katana 'Delvin' Rodzina: Ojcieć Metallicafun, Matka (prawdopodobnie) Narissa, Rodzeństwo (Starszy brat) Metallicafun JR Klasa: Samurajopon Heromode:Płomienne Tornado: Zaczyna się kręcić trzymając katane dookoła niego tworzy się ognisty wir (podobny do tornada) potem się zatrzymuje a tornado leci na wrogathumb|Jego maska (troche słaba ale co tam) Ulub EQ: Ognio-Język (Katana. Należała poprzednio do Metallicafun'a) Ciekawostki: Jest uczniem Tydeusa. Jest bardem i gra na lutni zrobinej przez jego ojca na 10 urodziny. Charakter: Arogancki i łatwo się denerwuje (Zupełnie jak ojciec:>) 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12' Stwórca: Arcybiesy, lata 1971-1973 thumb|Rainbow jako wiedźma Klasa: brak konkretnej, jeśli już, to Żołnierz z TF'a Heromode: Rainbow ładuje rakietnicę i wykonuje strzał trzema rakietami na raz, lecząc się 15% zadanych obrażeń (liczy się za każde trafienie). Ekwipunek: -Czarna Skrzynia (wyrzutnia rakiet) -rakiety HOH15 (rakiety) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) Historia: Był skonstruowany przez Arcybiesy w celu zniszczenia Pataponów. Jednak jako że używały planów prototypu pewnego robota, coś się sknociło - Rainbow myślal odwrotnie do Arcybiesów. Tak jak Arcybiesy chciały zniszczyć dobro, tak Rainbow wraz z siłami dobra chciał zniszczyć Arcybiesy. Uciekając z Grobowca Tolerancji natrafił na wejście do Kryjówki. Tam znalazł Bramę Bohaterów. Chcąc pozyskać dane Brama wciągnęła go i wyrzuciła na tereny Patapedii. Tam wykrył nieznane źródło zasięgu. Wędrując w kierunku jego źródła natrafił na Sorę, będąca obecnie przemytniczką ukradzionego cynamonu. Uznała że robot się przyda, więc zabrała go ze sobą. W ten sposób zostali przyjaciółmi, a za razem wrogami publicznymi #1. Gdy jechali w kierunku strony o Centurze, kod wplątał w siebię Rainbowa, przez co doszło do spotkania się Rainbowa z Uberherosami. Tam ponownie spotkał Sorę, jednak o zupełnie innym charakterze, przez co uznał ją za inną osobę. 'iNęciłuska' Stwórca: firma Jabłko (parodia Apple), 2014thumb|iNęciłuska. Klasa: Nęciłuska/Myamsar Heromode: Ani kroku! To samo co u Nęciłuski. Broń: Trójząb iPosejpona Charakter: Podobnie jak u Nęciłuski, jednak nieco bardziej uwodzicielska. Wiecznie podrywa Aurona. 'Wojnax' Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Xavery (zaginął) Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Ma zachowanie swojego ojca jak był młody. Troszczy się o swoją grzywkę. thumb|Wojnax Xavery thumb|left|Xavery Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Wojnax Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Jest zdecydowanie cichszy niż brat czy ojciec za młodu. Mimo to uważa się za najlepszego i troszczy sięo swoją grzywkę. (tak jak ojciec za młodu i brat.) Ma prawdopodobnie największy talent z młodych wojowników. Zaginął. Bohaterowie go jednak odnajdą. Zawsze nosi rękawiczki. TDT Jego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane. Jest on nowym wcieleniem (reinkarnacją) TDT. Klasa: Jamsch na koniu Ulubione EQ: Podwójny Róg - Pieśń Syreny Peleryna - Peleryna Frejasa Koń - Kapelusznik Tryb UBH Marzenia Spełnione To samo co Wondabarappa, lecz obręcze są większe i jest ich trzynaście. Rozdział Pierwszy: Cisza przed burzą -No to chyba mamy problem - Stwierdził Delvin patrząc na pobojowisko -Nie chyba ale na pewno - Powiedziała Kira -Co za masakra.- Stwierdził Auron. -Auron, czemu ty nic nie zrobiłeś?- Spytał Devlin. -Jak to nic? Zobacz! Na ziemi jeszcze jest szron po moim Trybie Herosa. -Owszem, zarżnąłeś grupę kultystów. Ale widziałem, że skoczyłeś na jednego smoka i nagle zamarłeś i nic mu nie zrobiłe. -Ach, tak...- Auron jakby się zamyślił.- Coś... Coś mi powiedziało, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, że to tylko sprowadzi zło. -Zabicie potwora miało by sprowadzić zło...? -Istnieje wiedza dużo większa niż twoja.- Powiedział Auron, wyraźnie chcąc skończyć rozmowę.- Ale zanim się obrazisz, wiedz, że ja też nie ogarniam tej wiedzy do końca. Herosi wyzbierali się, sprawdzili czy nic się nie stało Amber i wyruszyli dalej. Zapadał akurat zmierzch. Herosi postatnowili rozbić obóz. Pierwszą wartę miała Kira. "Bezchmurne niebo..." myślała "...Księżyc w pełni... Co to za hałas?" Rozejrzała się. Nagle coś złapało ją za brzuch i za usta, by nie mogła krzyczeć. Zniknęła w cieniu. Następnego ranka -Ale miałem dziwny sen... Kirę złapały jakieś czarne łapska i ukradły ją.- Ziewnął Wojnax. -Mi też się to śniło. - powiedział Auron zdziwiony - Czekaj... Gdzie jest Kira?!? -Zakodowana wiadomość! Tłumaczenie.... Portal dla Czarnego Smoka z Aragonii ma się ponoć otworzyć tu w okolicy! Cień też tu jest! - powiedziała iNęciluska (ponoć! nie na pewno!) -A Kira?!? -Jest dobrą wojowniczką, jest silna. Da sobie radę. To jest teraz ważniejsze! - odparł TDT. Tymczasem Kira podniosła głowę. Wokół były ciemności. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Wiedziała, że jest sama. Spróbowała się rozejrzeć. Udało jej się to, ale było zbyt ciemno. Niemniej, coś usłyszała. Coś się poruszało w ciemności. Co to jest?- Pomyślała.- Brzmi tak, jakby duże nie było... Jakieś szmery... Co za... Usłyszała coś jakby głosy. Jak szepty, tylko, że wypowiedziane głośno. Była zdezorientowana. Nagle zaczęła tracić czucie, czuła się, jakby jej wysiadał system nerwowy. Ciemność jeszcze bardziej zaczęłą się mroczyć i mazać... Nagle od strony od której nadchodziły szmery i szepty coś zawirowało. Kira znów poczuła się dobrze. Rozległy się kolejne szmery, a nawet syk. Jakby coś żywego rzuciło się na coś innego żywego. Przez chwilę hałasowało szuranie, po czym wszytsko ustało. Brzmiało to tak, jakby coś mrocznego przegoniło inną mroczną istotę. U reszty... -Okej, czyli w którą stronę było to miasto? Nie chce mi się pisać, więc wyobraźcie sobie, że napisałem, że Herosi usłyszeli szmery i podeszli w tym kierunku xD (Nie, nie usuwajcie tego. To ma być zwykła edycja przekazana innymi słowami xD. Nie róbcie tego ponownie). Zaczęli odgarniać krzaki i zobaczyli.... I zobaczyli dziwną istotę. Pantere ze skrzydłami smoka i rogami łosia -Eeeeee co to jest? - Zapytał skołowany Delvin -Rrrrrrarrrr wi...tajcie - Z trudem powiedziała istota -To ty mówisz? - Spytał TDT -Rarrrrrrrr ledwo... ale mówi... eeeeee rrrrrr - Powiedziała istota -Nie wiem. Masz jakiś problem? - Bezczelnie powiedział Wojnax -Taaaaaak rrrrrr mam z TOBĄ! Bezczelny mały smarkaczu! Raaarrrrrr - Wrzasneła istota do Wojnaxa -Co cooooo? - Oburzył się Wojnax -Rrrrrrrrrrr - Zamruczała istota szykując kły -To my już może pójdziemy? -Tak, zabieramy się z tąd! Bohaterowie szli dalej, zbliżając się do małej, jakby rybackiej chatki nad rzeką. TDT pierwszy wszedł do środka. -Przepraszam, jest tu.... - nie dokończył, z jego pleców wystawała zakrwawiona głownia miecza. -TDT! -Za... zabijcie to! - z trudem wysapał TDT Auron wrzucił do chaty pięć włóczni, a będąc pewni, że wróg nie żyje, wszyscy pochylili się nad TDT -Widzę już jego oczami - Szeptał TDT -Czyimi? - zapytał Wojnax -Kolejnej reinkarnacji - odpowiedział jakby zadowolony TDT - Jest w Urahun. Macie go, znaczy mnie znaleźć, i wyjaśnić mi, co się stało do tej pory. Zapewnijcie opiekę Kapelusznikowi. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Moje nowe wcielenie to Jamsch. Po czym umarł. -Ale się porobiło...- Mruknął Auron.- Najpierw Kira, teraz ten TDT. Niedługo nic z nas nie zostanie. -Zatem co teraz robimy?- Spytał Xavery.- Szukamy Kiry, idziemy po kolejnego TDT, czy co innego? -Mieliśmy też zająć się Rainbowem...- Przypomniał Delvin. -No właśnie. -Najpierw chodźmy po TDT.- Zaproponował Wojnax. -Kira może mieć kłopoty. -Ale mamy jakiś ślad po niej? -Nie.- Odparł Auron.- Ale nie wypada tak jej zostawić. (Auron nie powiedział by czegoś takiego, gdyby został porwany chłopak.) Doszło do małego głosowania. Ostatecznie wybrano rozwiązanie problemu, który pójdzie najłatwiej- odszukanie TDT. -Czyli w drogę do Urahum!- Rzekł Auron. -Chwila, a co z Kapelusznikiem?- Spytał Wojnax. -Do tego czasu może nam służyć jako tragarz.- Odparł z zadowoleniem Auron.- TDT w życiu by nam na to nie pozwolił. A skoro jego nie ma... Tak więc młodziki z patykami Młodzi Herosi wyruszyli. Tymczasem zamrożenie, którym Auron potraktował chatę minęło... Wyszedł z niego mężczyzna w kapturze -Doskonale Herosi szli przed siebie i po dniu marszu stanęli przed bramą Urahum. -Dobra, teraz znaleźć TDT -Może Kapelusznik go znajdzie? - zaproponował Auron -Co?! To jest najgłu.... nie, czekaj, to dobry pomysł - zawachał się Wojnax Wkroczyli do miasta. Usłyszeli piękną muzykę, w kierunku której się skierowali. -Muzyka, to musi być on! Dotarli na mały placyk. Siedział tam Jamsch w czarnej masce z Pieśnią Syreny i w Pelerynie Frejasa. Kapelusznik podbiegł do niego, rżąc wesoło. -Co jest? Zgubiłeś się? -TDT! Jamsch rozejrzał się nerwowo. -Do mnie mówicie? Jaki TDT? -Eh, racja, on nie pamięta - podsunął Xavery Herosi wytłumaczyli TDT, o co chodzi -Czyli jestem waszym przyjacielem? -Tak. Musisz nam pomóc. Nagle TDT padł na ziemię. Po kilku minutach wstał. -Racja, teraz pamiętam. Ej, zaraz, kto objuczył Kapelusznika? -Auron TDT zagrał coś na rogu, wysłał w Aurona falę dźwiękową i uśpił go. Na szczęście chwilowo. -Zatem postanowiliście na początek odnaleźć mnie, a potem tego Rainbowa...?- Spytał TDT. -Tak.- Odparła iNęciłuska.- Wiadomość miała absolutny priorytet, zatem musimy tam wyruszyć jak najszybciej. -Zgadzam się.- Odparł Auron.- Właśnie... Znam podobną sztuczkę. Mówiąc to drugie lekko machnął włócznią i zamroził TDT. -Bez zabawy z Efektami Statusu...- Powiedział Relif, chcąc przywrócić resztę do porządku. -No dobrze, czyli ruszamy?- Spytał TDT, który odmarzł i pogodził się z Auronem, bo kłótnie nie miały sensu. -Przecież jest późno.- Zauważył Devlin.- Może przenocujmy w tym mieście? -To chodźcie do mnie - dodał TDT. Poszli do mieszkania TDT, przenocowali tam, a rano zastali deszcz. -Świetna pogoda na podróż - wysapał zaspany Delvin. Mimo chodem wyruszyli. Opóścili miasto, TDT oczywiście na Kapeluszniku. Wędrowali przez kilka dni bez przeszkód. Aż pewnej nocy.... Delvin trzymał pierwszą wartę. W pewnym momencie, na pobliskim krzaku usiadł czarny kruk, nieomal granatowy. Delvin przyglądał mu się, on mu też. Gdy próbował go odgonić, on nic nie robił. Nagle kruk wydał z siebie typowe, wysokie kruknięcie. W tym samym momencie trzasnęła błyskawica. Jasne światło sprawiło, że Delvin zobaczył jego cień. Cóż nie do końca jego..... Był to cień wysokiej kobiety, która machała do niego rękami, tak jakby chciała, żeby do niej podszedł. Wstał i stanął obok kruka. Kruk odleciał na gałąź pobliskiego drzewa. Piorun znów uderzył, tym razem cień wskazywał wgłąb lasu. Poszedł w tym kierunku. Tam stała wysoka kobieta w czarnej szacie. Była przygarbiona. Kaptur był nałożony w taki sposób, że można było powiedzieć, że ta postać nie ma głowy. -Prowadź do obozu - powiedziała Delvin trochę zmieszany, bo był zmęczony, zaprowadził postać w kieruknu namiotów. Gdy wszyscy zostali obudzeni z powodu jego nieobecności, został olśniony. Znał jej głos. To była Kira. Nie zabijajcie istoty. Niech niezauważalnie śledzi Herosów a ja coś potem o niej zrobie. I skończe wątek z Trójcą - Metallicafun Kira zmieniła się całkowicie. Zobaczcie na górę. ~Wielki Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części)